Sea
by Lord Tuxedo
Summary: A short practice in imagery and motifs. Entitled after the predominant theme. Feedback would be appreciated!


**Disclaimer:** Any and all publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are properties of their respective owners.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry about the shoddy quality and slowness in general.

* * *

**Sea**

Wind tousled Link's hair as he made his final adjustments to the mast. His heartbeat quickened with the spirit of adventure. Before him lay a vast, unending expanse of shining blue ocean that dazzled in the sun's rays; The Great Sea. No journey was as exciting, no quest as grand, as a lone race with the wind across the open and inviting water.

The salty smell of the ocean breeze was intoxicating, filling him with the great desire to sail until he reached the very ends of the earth. Far on the horizon, white clouds danced with the wind on the dazzling floor of light and water. Seagulls beckoned him to depart, gliding gracefully on the swirling currents of air.

His adjustments were complete; he could wait no longer. The water playfully lapped at the hull of the King of Red Lions, summoning Link to fly along its surface. The ocean had a personality of its own; joyful, energetic, with a magician's sense of mystery and a love of adventure to rival the great Hero of old. All of those brave enough to explore its enormity and discover its treasures were welcomed with magnificent sights to put all else to shame.

Link hoisted his sail, letting it fill to the brim with excited air. The temperature was warm, the weather perfect. Shining gold met majestic blue on the horizon, flecks of the purest white floating among them. Rolling waves formed beside the prow as the King rapidly accelerated. Behind, the wind was blowing.

A sudden and powerful gust of jubilant wind threw Link out to sea. The King skipped atop the wave crests like a polished stone. Sea spray flew into the air with each bounce, misting them with the warm, salty water. Great crashes sounded each time the King tapped the water, accompanied by the rhythmic bass of the hull's vibrations. Seagulls flew alongside them, crying out a triumphant melody of celebration.

The surface of the water shimmered with both light and motion, creating brilliant beams of gold that painted pictures on the white canvas above them. The clouds shifted on the wind, forming the colored shapes of grand ships, elegant castles, and soaring towers atop misty mountains. Prideful islands rose from the great expanse of ocean, offering their stories to Link as he skipped past them.

He passed a soaring mountain of gold rock reaching to the sky itself. A smooth disk of white clouds swirled around the top of the steep cone, separating the earth from the sky. Gold and white specks floated around a shining city beneath the ring of clouds. Above, the majestic red dragon Valoo sat as a monument to the skies, its scales glittering ruby red in the sun.

A shadow crossed over him as he skipped past an elegant ship, a thriving city being revealed when he passed. Deep brown trading ships with billowing white sails filled the harbor, their flags flying rich colors above the graceful curves of their hulls. Resounding bell chimes echoed from the bustling port, along with radiating beams from the lighthouse that swept the sky above even as the sun shone. Proud towers of white brick stood as sentinels over the white sand.

Over the horizon came a great tree, its thick canopy of rich, green leaves melding with the blue and white sea in vibrant chords of color. Waterfalls cascaded from its trunk, mist billowing from their tails. Glowing points of red and yellow lights floated among the tree branches, their colors mixing in endless shades and tones. The leaves rustled gently in the wind, their music layering with the hull's cadence. A stray lily pad drifted by, its blossom radiating a warm yellow glow.

Thousands upon thousands of individual tales crossed Link's path, each one offering themselves to the never-ending story that contained every theme and perspective imaginable.

The shattered, cynical remains of a once great island formed unnatural spikes that jutted from the water's surface in its last desperate efforts to escape its fate. Remains of the once cozy brown cottages littered the island like piles of dropped matchsticks. Wrecked ships surrounded it, their sharp and menacing masts stabbing out of the water.

From beyond came a proud white tower that stood over the sea as a beacon of idealism and hope. Pure white brick shined with unnaturally bright radiance, making it seem a pillar of light. A deep, powerful bell tolled from the summit, its sound nostalgic of an ancient time of great kingdoms and natural wonder. From between its arched pillars and above the open courtyard came an elusive golden glow that seemed to vanish when caught by the eye.

A low, peaceful island appeared to Link as a tiny oasis on the sea. The lone cabana that rested next to its beaches was open and inviting, its glowing lamps casting light on its shaded decks. A spring bubbled from the top of a small bluff, its water gliding down the cliff face and into the ocean in a constant cycle that united land and sea. Seawater lapped at the smooth shoreline.

A tremendous crash echoed over the water's surface. Waves slammed into an iron fortress that towered above the horizon, each competing for dominance over the other. Cannons bristled from the Islet of Steel, their powerful barrels trained on any that drew near. Only the frothy white and violent water dared compete with the tower's defiant invincibility.

An island formed from a single star fallen from the heavens lay next to constellations of rocky spires; fantasy islands with beautiful shell houses exuded appearances of wonder and magic; frosty icebergs surrounded in a flurry of snow contrasted with fiery volcanoes that caused the ocean itself to tremble under its power; islands filled with ancient ruins, colonies of bomb flowers, or made of pure diamond; reefs surrounded by warships and guarded by unseen eyes; sulking submarines under towering platforms that gazed over the sea; all isolated and united by the Great Sea.

The wind gradually slowed and the ocean calmed until Link was drifting quietly over the glassy surface of the water. The last rays of the setting sun filled the sky with rich rays of red and orange. The clouds sparkled like gems. Far on the horizon, steep walls of thunderheads formed the edge of a mighty castle that reverberated with faint rumbles and flashes of light. The challenge was clear; to risk storming the castle offered great rewards.

Link sailed on, fearlessly staring down the approaching tempest. The wind picked up speed as he sailed beneath walls that stretched into the sky for miles. Huge waves rolled in every direction, crashing into each other with blasts of noise and jets of water. The King was thrown helplessly from one wave crest to another by the grey water and powerful wind. Torrential rain poured from the black clouds overhead.

Flashes of blinding white lightning lanced through the night, accompanied by thunder so powerful it seemed it would shake the King apart. Through the bouts of light, Link saw the menacing shape of a great rocky stronghold. Anchors hung from stone branches as trophies, their wrecked ships forming flying buttresses against the walls. Chariot warships followed galloping waves, their cannons exchanging stormy fire with the fortress's defenses.

The King was swept away by a sudden spiraling current. A massive maelstrom whirled around an inky abyss, unaffected by the waves around it. Confused wind sputtered weakly in every direction, the clashing air currents violently rocking the King. A deafening sucking noise emitted from the maelstrom, reminiscent of predatory roars.

A powerful blow from the wind sent the King flying out of the whirlpool. Cold sea spray bit at Link through his tunic and filled his mouth with an overwhelming taste of salt. The tiller was wrenched from his grasp, the rudder swinging uselessly from side to side. Wind screamed past him, forming a deep rumbling ahead. Lightning flashes revealed a monstrous cyclone that tore across the tumultuous water.

Gravity suddenly shifted to starboard. The pounding on the hull abruptly ceased, replaced with the sensation of weightlessness. The cyclone engulfed the King, lifting it up into the air and spinning it like a top. Above, a bright hole in the clouds rapidly approached.

The spinning stopped as the King was thrown from the top of the cyclone and onto the cloud tops. All sound died away except the soft swishing of air. Brilliant stars filled the night sky, illuminating the sea of clouds with a faint blue glow. Gently rippling waves of clouds parted beneath the King, revealing a calm ocean below.

Like a map spread out before him, islands lay scattered throughout the ocean, oases of land to the magnificent desert of water. Each represented an idea unique, but united by the Great Sea they were omnipresent, a perfect tale that embodied all of existence. As the clouds faded away ahead of him into a clear horizon, the wind gently lowered Link to Outset; he was home.


End file.
